


Break

by rinnytin (orphan_account)



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, It’s soft belphie loving hours!!!, angst and smut in chapter 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:07:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23358994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/rinnytin
Summary: Dream of Me... the last words he mumbled against your skin as you fell asleep for what felt like the first time in months.
Relationships: Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 84





	1. Much Needed Break

**Author's Note:**

> I had a thought and this was SUPPOSED to be just you know just shamelessly posting reader getting fucked by the emo brother, but i am soft so that comes in the next chapter:)

“We can just skip class, I’ll text Beel to bring your work back like he does for me,” Belphie was tempting- his hold on your wrist was loose, just enough to keep your attention on him but you could pull away if you wanted to, “Come on, it’s just one day and we just had midterms so it’s not like we’re learning anything major so just take a break.”

“I’ll talk to Lucifer,” The mention of his brother made Belphie roll his eyes, but he just shrugged. 

“Whatever if you don’t want to, fine. I’ll be in the attic if you decide to keep me company,” He stretched, your covers slipping away from his body - he didn’t have a hint of shame as his naked form was revealed; the path of scratch marks down his back and arms were much more prominent than you expected, but then again, last night you didn’t really care about the aftermath only about holding onto him in fear that he was a dream that would disappear. His neck and body were decorated with bruises and bite marks that traveled down his stomach, becoming sparse around his thighs. 

“Belphie, I’m just scared of Lucifer,” You admitted, grabbing his arm as he went to pick his clothes off the floor. You pulled him to you, kissing his jaw with a smile, “If I could spend the rest of my days just laying in bed with you, I would.”

“You know I don’t care for sweet talk,” He smirked as you rolled your eyes and sighed, “I’m a man of action for if that’s what you want, prove it.” 

You sighed and got dressed in one of the shirts you stole from Beel, a habit that you’ve picked up after becoming the honorary laundry-doer of the house after Mammon opened the dryer and proceeded to freak out when he saw your underwear. None of them minded, at least, they never said anything and you had built up quite the collection of stolen clothes. 

“If you’re going to try and get Lucifer’s good graces on staying home, wear something that hides the evidence,” He motioned to your bare legs; bruises dotting your thighs in the telltale pattern of a hand, bites and hickeys trailing from just above your knees up your inner thighs, “Good luck.”

He gave you a kiss on the cheek before leaving your room, whistling as he did. You sighed and pulled on sweatpants, checking over yourself to make sure there wasn’t any super suspicious markings that would make him question you. Besides a few scratches that you could make excuses for on your arms, you made your way to the dining room - knowing that Lucifer was probably already there. 

“Good morning!” You smiled and waved at him, his brow raising as he assessed your outfits. 

“I assume you’re going to get dressed after breakfast? You never arrive this early,” He put his mug down, a novelty mug that you got for him that said Number #1 Step-Dad after hearing the story about Mammon calling him dad. 

“Actually I wanted to talk to you about that, can I stay home today?” You asked, sitting next to him and grabbing a muffin from the tray.

“Are you feeling unwell? If so, I can request a doctor to come?” Worry crossed his normally stoic features and you shook your head, swallowing the piece of muffin in your mouth before explaining. 

“I mean, physically I’m fine, but mentally? Not so much,” You sighed, realizing that it was the first time you were going to open up to any of the brothers about how much the whole program was taking a toll on you. Belphie’s ultimatum being on the table or not, you needed a mental break, “Like I know that it’s an exchange program and I should be eager to make everyone happy that the program is working but it’s too much? Like I barely slept before midterms because I was supposed to know like twelve thousand years of Celestial history, on top of being dragged around by everyone and just being homesick... I just want a break!” 

You were crying, you could feel the tears dripping from your jaw and wiped them away. This wasn’t supposed to be the way things happened, but you were pretty sure it sold Lucifer because his features softened as he brought a napkin up to wipe your face. 

“I understand, if you would allow me to discuss this with Diavolo, I’m sure he would be more than happy to give you periodic breaks in your study to make sure you don’t overwork yourself,” You nodded and let out a laugh, amused by how much your own brain could sabotage you. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to start crying,” 

“It’s fine. If you need anything today, Belphie usually stays home on Thursdays so just go to him. If anything urgent happens, please don’t hesitate to call me, okay?” 

“Okay, thank you,” You smiled at his kindness and you realized that just because they were demons now, they never lost their angelic qualities. 

“You mentioned being homesick, if you want, tomorrow after I return from school we can take a trip to the human realm and you can bring back some things to make yourself more comfortable here.”

***

“Belphie?” You knocked on the attic door, waiting patiently for him to open up. There was a brief stumbling and curse before the door opened, a disheveled and half-naked Belphie greeting you. 

“I heard you cried to Luci this morning,” He smiled and his sweatpants came off l, leaving him in just his boxers, before he laid back down on the pile of blankets, “Was that apart of the plan or were you serious?”

“Serious,” You sighed, stripping down to your panties and laying next to him, “But I’m fine if you want to-“

“Why didn’t you tell me?” He sounded hurt more than angry, his hand finding yours and he squeezed, “If you were so tired, I wouldn’t have kept you awake to have sex.”

“Belphie,” You pressed a kiss to his shoulder, “I needed you, that’s why. Yeah, I’m tired but being with you makes it easier to just not think for a while.”

“Oh,” It was a simple reaction and he released your hand, turn on his side and facing your better. His lips were on yours for a second before he pulled away, smiling at you with a gentleness that you’ve never seen from him before, “Well, now is the time to sleep, okay? I usually do that when I’m home alone, so it’s no problem with me.”

You nodded, turning away from him and he pulled you into his chest - kissing your bare shoulder before whispering a soft  _ dream of me _ against your skin. You felt your body warm in embarrassment but ignored it as you closed your eyes, the warmth of his body against you and the way his breathing gently moved against your back making it easier to slip into unconsciousness. For the first time in what seemed like years, you relaxed fully - not slipping in and out sleep because you were aware of every noise your heard or being pulled from your bed to join one of the brothers when they were bored. No, now it was just you and Belphie - safe in his arms while the loud world around you was shut out just behind the enchanted attic door; only this breathing, soft and even, against your neck and his soft snores making you aware that you weren’t alone up there. 


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally wrote this 3 things but it became angsty and still, there is a bit of angst bc I'm not happy?? but there is sex so yeehaw??

“Hey,” A lazy smile crossed his face as he pressed a kiss to your forehead; his breathing was heavy and face flushed a pretty shade of pink, “Did I wake you?”

“No,” You smiled as the lie fell from your lips - it was a soft groan of your name that seemed to echo in your dream that made you wake up, but you stayed still, eyes closed and back to him as the bed moved slightly with his movements, “But you should have woken me up if you wanted to play.”

Belphie shook his head - settling back against the pillows, no longer tense from being caught mid jerk off session. 

“You said you were serious about the whole being tired rant and I didn’t want to be an asshole,” He shrugged, fixing his boxers back into place much to your disappointment. 

“So now you’re playing the “I don’t want to be an asshole” sweetheart, but if I recall you wanted to kill me?” It’s funny how Belphie nearly strangling you to death when he was freed became a causal jest between you both; neither of you was hung up on it and now that you’ve overstepped being a little more than friends, both of you knew that for certain.

“Haha, last time I wrapped my hands around your throat, I’m fairly certain you said you came so hard you met my dad,” Belphie rolled his eyes and you stretched out, turning on your side to look up at him, “And I mean it, I like you so I want you to be happy. I know I tried to kill you, but you made me remember why I liked humans before everything happened with Lilith. You’re just good, even when you’re surrounded by sin, you are just selfless and want the best for me and my brothers.”

“Hm, so can I be selfless right now and offer you some help with this?” You smiled as you gently rubbed a hand over his stomach, teasing at the waistband on his boxers with your thumb. 

“I think you mean selfish, but go on,” Belphie lifted his hips, letting you push his boxers down around his thighs - a blush tinting your cheeks as his cock twitched against his lower belly, despite being in this position with him dozens of times already. Belphie’s hand was in your hair, petting through it to somewhat tame your bedhead before gently getting a grip at the hair just at the base of your skull, “Come on, don’t get shy now.”

You wrapped a hand around him at the base, giving him a gentle squeeze that makes him gasp and his hips jerk up before leaning in, dragging your tongue flat against the prominent vein before teasing at the head with quick flicks. You looked up at him, the way his eyes were half-lidded and mouth hung open as he gasped as you took him into your mouth - cheeks hollowing as you massaged the head with your tongue. 

“Fuck, do you think you can take all of me?” He asked a request that came frequently but you never could fulfill. Belphie was big - which didn’t surprise you because even as one of the shorter of the brothers he still stood at nearly 7ft and his hand was large enough to wrap around your throat with ease - so you made noise around him as you inhaled through your nose and sank as far as you could before gagging, “Aw, you still have a lot left to go.”

You pulled away, smiling as you as pressed kissed against his thighs and stomach, licking over the unmarked skin of his hip before sucking a new mark. Your hand worked over his cock, your palm collecting the precum that began beading at the tip as you rubbed it, an action that makes the sweetest little yelp fall from his lips. 

“Enough teasing,” He breathed out, pushing your head closer to and you giggled, “Go on, or do you want me to take care of you?”

You could only nod, pulling away from him to shimmy your panties off as fast as you could. He was always so passive so whenever he got into it, the dominance and aggression coming to the surface as dirty talk and degradation you couldn’t help but melt into his whims. But there was something gentle about how he asked - his fingers skimming over the skin of your cheek. 

“Since today’s your break, I’ll make sure you cum so hard you can’t think about anything but how I good I make you feel,” He let you position yourself against the pillows, his lips finding the soft spot where your shoulder met your neck - his teeth gently digging into your skin and making you shiver, “I mean it,” His breath was hot against you ear and you could barely focus on his words as his fingers circled your clit, “Just focus on me, okay?” 

“Okay,” You were already breathless as he pressed his thumb against your clit, two fingers easily slipped into you. He moved slow, his lips working against the sensitive skin of your neck with licks and kisses, the occasional nip making you shiver. He moved so he was between your open legs, your thighs squeezing around his hips. 

“Do you trust me?” He asked quietly as he pulled his hand away, the needy whine that escaped your throat made him smile as your hips instinctively lifted, trying to chase his fingers, “Answer me. Please.”

“Belph?” He sat back, staring at you for a moment before sighing again. 

“You don’t, right? That’s why I didn’t want to tell me that you weren’t doing okay,” He laughed, shaking his head and you sat up, confused on the sudden change, “I know that you probably still think about what happened, the fact the I tried to kill you isn’t something that someone can just gloss over, but you pretend to and for what. You don’t even trust me enough to tell me that you want to sleep!”

“Look at me, Belph,” You sat up, putting a hand on his cheek, making him look at you, I do trust you, if I didn’t I wouldn’t be in this position you. I just didn’t want you to worry about me.”

“I’m sorry, I just... I don’t understand,” You sighed and hugged him, rubbing his back. 

Belphie wasn’t the most confident of the brothers - being the youngest, he was always put down by for being their “baby brother” and you knew that it caused him to look down on himself. He usually made up for it with attitude and snapping at people, his insecurities not as obvious as Levi or Mammon, but you could always see him struggling to not compare himself to his brothers and try to prove himself to you. 

“I love you, Belph,” You admitted it quietly, almost scared of his reaction, “I know you feel guilty for what happened, but I don’t care about it that much because all your brothers have tried to kill me at some point. Even Beel. But with you, I knew it wasn’t my fault and I knew you were hurting from everything.”

“I... I love you too,” His voice cracked, almost as if the words were forcing themself from his throat, “I knew that I would when you offered to help me get out of the attic that you were special. I hate myself for letting my anger out on you.”

Your fingers trailed down his spine, drawing patterns against his skin with your nail and he sighed - this time it came out more relieved than annoyed or disappointed. 

“Let me prove it?” He asked as he leaned forward and you fell back against the pillows again. You nodded, giving him the permission he needed before he gently pushed into you - his lips on yours, swallowing your moan as he began to push into you slowly. His hand traced your side, settling on your hip as he began a rhythm of slow, shallow thrusts. Your legs wrapped around him, back arching as he pressed kisses against your neck, nuzzling against your neck as he mumbled about how good you felt and how much he loved being like this. 

You pushed back his bangs, your hand on the back of his head as you pulled him down for a kiss - every jerk off his hips making you moan against his lips, your hips grinding against his and you could feel yourself involuntarily clench around his cock. 

“Belph,” You gasped as he began moving faster, pulling out more until he was slamming into you. Your nails dug into his shoulders as you clung onto him, burying your face against neck as you tried to ride out the tremors of your orgasms being as close to him as you could. You realize he was mumbling apologizes into your hair when you finally came to, the feeling as he pulled out making you whine in your sensitivity. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t have time pull out,” He finally said, sitting back and using the blanket to wipe you off. You could feel it, a kind of internal stickiness that made you more aware of how far you and Belphie had come. 

“It’s fine,” Your lips met in a soft kiss - no urgency or aggression in it and you smiled against his lips, “We should wash up and take another nap? Then we can wake up again like this. And just do that forever.”

“Yeah, sounds perfect to me,” He rested his forehead against yours, soft and quick kisses making your stomach fill with a happy flutter as Belphie smiled and blushed, “I guess today was the day we all just admitted feelings, huh,” He said it in that familiar snarky tone as he pulled away and got up. 

“Yeah, I should have asked for a break earlier,” You let him pull you to your feet, landing against him as you pressed a kiss against his chest, “Mhm uninterrupted sex and naps sounds nice.”

“Well, we have tomorrow to continue,” You pulled on his sweater and hugged it around you as he pulled his boxers back on, taking your hand and leading you out of the attic. You pulled his arm, standing on the stairs still, giving you a height boost to slip your hand into his hair and press your lips against his lips, “I love you.”

His cheeks turned red as you said it and he looked away, mumbling it under his breath - “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on twitter @dicesboyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter @dicesboyfriend bc i am always ready to talk about the boys


End file.
